


Thought That Counts

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sestra Alison will be surprised, yes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



“Sestra Alison will be surprised, yes?”

Donnie’s glance shifted from Helen to the strange, bubbling mixture on the stove, and then back to Helena. “Oh, she’ll be very surprised..”

“Good surprise or bad surprise?” Helena asked. “Tell truth, Donnie. I can take truth.”

“We’ve just never had anything like that before Helena. I’m not even entirely sure what it is…”

Helena blinked, continuing to stir the food. “Nuns always give us this in convent for dinner once a week. It is what you call acquired taste but only thing I know to make.”

He smiled, still eyeing the food warily. “It’ll be a good surprise because you made it.”


End file.
